To Offer an Arrangement
by DownOnTheMoon
Summary: "What did you say?" Fang asks, voice low and eyes glowing red. Ignoring the wall on his back - or, you know, the general trapped feeling that's crawling down his spine - Boboiboy bites his cheek and huffs. "I said," he repeats, slow and careful, "You can feed off me. As long as you don't overdo it, all you have to do is ask." [Boboiboy/Fang. Vampire AU. Don't like, don't read.]


"What did you say?" Fang asks, voice low and eyes glowing red.

Ignoring the wall on his back - or, you know, the general trapped feeling that's crawling down his spine - Boboiboy bites his cheek and huffs. "I said," he repeats, slow and careful, "You can feed off me. As long as you, uh, promise not to overdo it, all you have to do is ask."

Patiently, he waits for a response, but after a whole minute of silence, Fang still hasn't stopped staring. "Look," he huffs again, "You don't have to do it. It was just an offer, I get it if you don't want to accept, being rivals an all - "

"Why?"

Boboiboy halts at that. "What?"

"You," Fang pauses to lick his lips, and Boboiboy notices how his eyes trail to his jugular, "You're not supposed to offer that so casually. Why are you offering?" He flicks his gaze up long enough to meet Boboiboy's, before it drifts back to his neck.

For some reason, Boboiboy feels oddly vulnerable.

He purses his lips and frowns. It's not like offering his blood was a bad thing, it's just - even with the whole rival thing, Fang is his _friend_. And being a friend meant noticing things, like when a certain vampire started acting twitchy because he hadn't gotten his fill for a while -

"I wanted to," Boboiboy says, deciding to be honest. He shifts his gaze to the ground and wonders if cornering the bespectacled teen in a secluded hallway after school had been a good idea after all. It wasn't as if he knew that offering stuff was such a complicated thing for vampires. Either that, or Fang was overreacting.

Sudden movement snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks up just in time to see the conflicted look in Fang's eyes before the other blinks it away.

His eyes were so, so red.

"Okay," Fang whispers, drawing closer but still not touching. He pauses, then adds, "Just - do me a favour and shove me away if I don't stop and you start feeling lightheaded."

Boboiboy takes a breath but nods, leaning back and mumbling, "Right. I'll - do that. If you don't stop."

They stare at each other for a moment. Then, Fang finally closes in.

Boboiboy tries to relax, keeping his bearing open as he slightly bares his neck for better access. Fang's fingers twitch - and Boboiboy thinks his eyes glow a little brighter - before they come up to hook at his shirt. He tugs the neckline to the side, pulling it as far as it can go.

As if mesmerized, Fang leans in and nuzzles at the newly exposed skin, and Boboiboy shivers. A tongue licks at him and he starts, but a firm hand on his shoulder keeps him in place. He swallows and takes a few deep breaths, bracing himself for what comes next.

He's not entirely prepared.

Fang sinks his teeth in and he flinches, eyes going wide. It doesn't exactly hurt, no. It's just like getting pierced by a needle, but the sudden warmth that floods his veins makes him want to squirm. Unconsciously, his hands clutch at Fang's uniform, trying to find purchase as the other starts to suck.

When Fang hums, Boboiboy has to bite back a whimper.

 _What's going on_ , he thinks, trying to blink through the haze that settles in his mind. Nothing he'd read about vampires ever said anything about this, so why —

"Nhn, _Fang_ ," Boboiboy pants, shuddering at a particularly harsh suck. Belatedly, he realizes the slow signs of dizziness, and immediately tries to push the other away. "Fang - "

Fang growls and sinks his teeth deeper, and Boboiboy yelps at the sudden sting of pain.

It's enough to clear his head, if only for a bit.

"Fang," he tries again, tone breathless but no less firm, "Fang, _stop_." Boboiboy pushes with all the strength he can muster and _that_ snaps Fang back to reality. He pulls away with a gasp, eyes bleeding from blood red to warm brown as tries to catch his breath.

They stare at each other, before Fang's gaze shifts back to his neck. Boboiboy sees him swallow.

"Sorry, I - " He cuts himself off and rubs a hand at his face in frustration. Boboiboy watches him for a moment.

"It's fine." Fang gives him an incredulous look before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, anyway."

They share a minute of silence, before Fang says, "You're still bleeding a little."

Boboiboy blinks. "Oh."

"Here, let me," Fang mumbles, reaching out again, but hesitant enough to give Boboiboy time to pull away.

He doesn't.

He lets Fang lean close, lets him lap at the drops of blood until his neck is clean and starts to heal. "Thanks," he whispers after, because for some reason, he feels that vulnerability again and hell if he knows what it means.

"You're welcome," Fang murmurs back.

And Boboiboy isn't entirely prepared to meet his eyes yet, but for the sake of any possible sense of normalcy, he looks at Fang and offers a tentative smile. Fang blinks and smiles back, so he figures they'll be fine after all.


End file.
